


Jealousy

by A13XA



Series: Kyman Trilogy [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A13XA/pseuds/A13XA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember in 4th grade when Wendy kissed Cartman? What happens when she kisses Cartman again 8 year later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Second story! Might be a little crappy but I'm trying. I'll try to fix any errors I see but feel free to point them out if you want!

**Eric's Pov**

Before we begin let's go back 8 years when I was 9....

Wendy and I were signed to do a project on why we should change the South Park flag. Apparently Chef thought it was racist. During the project Wendy and I actually got along for a little. We had found we had common interest and ya da ya da ya da. Well when it became time to present infront of everyone Wendy had realized she had grown 'feelings' for me and couldn't keep her nerves down. So in front of everyone she kissed me and then did the speech and it was over with (only after I bragged about it to Stan who looked sick). 

**Now lets fast forward 8 years....**

Now that we aren't 9, we have all matured. I lost a lot of my baby fat and regular fat. By no means am I anywhere near Kyle or Kenny's size but I have built up a lot of muscle and shed a lot of my fat. I inherited my dads football genes (thank god not the ginger ones) and stand a 6'2 weighing 205 lbs. I'm have a little fat on me but I would say i'm mostly muscle. I have a little flab on my arms and my butt is a little bigger then it should be, but I am starting to get a outline of a 6 pack. From what i've heard I am one of the most attractive guys in school next to Kenny,Stan,and Craig. Other then size, I got my moms looks. My hair is still its chestnut brown and I still have her bright blue eyes and like everyone fair/pale skin from constant snow and no sun. Other then me no ones really changed. Stan's fit and tall from football standing at 5'10 and 180 lbs. Kenny has more of a swimmers build weighing 150lbs and is 5'9. As you probably all guessed Kenny's bi. Currently he and Butters have a thing. A lot of people have actually come out of the closet after the whole Mr/Mrs.Garrison thing.Craig is dating Tweek and Clyde. (I don't want to know how that works) Kenny and Butters, though Butter's is full time gay, and even me have come out. I'm bi like Kenny, I kind of figured it out when I took pictures with Butters dick in my mouth and realized I only cared that people knew because I thought Kyle would rip on me for being gay along with everyone else. What really shocked everyone though was Kyle....

**Lets go back 3 years....**

_" You like someone?! "_

_Yelled Stan his voice cracking on the last part. It had gotten around the school that Kyle had a huge crush on someone. No one knew who the girl was. I had to admit for a jew he didn't look bad. He ditched his hat and payed 10 dollars every week and a half to get his hair cut and (even though he doesn't admit it) uses product. His hair is now curly in the cute way. Puberty really helped his jew nose. It looks somewhat normal but still looks like his moms nose a little. His eyes contrasted with his pale skin making them brighter the they are_ _and he grew a few freckles on his face. His cheeks were constantly flushed making him look innocent and boy like. Unlike a lot of us Kyle never seemed to get acne. I had a pimple or two on my chin or forehead every now and then but Kyle's skin was always flawless._

_"Come on Kahl... Tell us who's got your sneaky jew heart!"_

_His eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. Unamused with his reaction I rolled my eyes and look down the hallway at Tweek and Craig who seemed to be in a deep conversation. I snapped back to reality when I heard fighting._

_" Come on Kyle, whats wrong with telling me? I understand the fatass-"_

_" Fuck you! "_

_I yelled at Stan._

_" But I thought I was your best friend. Is she ugly or something? Does she have big boobs or a nice ass? "_

_Stan asked trying to get something out of Kyle. Kenny starting asking questions, now interested._

_Kyle seemed to snap and all red yelled_

_" What makes you think its a girl?!"_

_The whole hallway went quiet. Only Butters was publicly gay no one else had the balls to come out._

_" What? "_

_Asked Stan looking at Kyle like he had two heads._

_" What makes you think its a girl? I could like boys too. "_

_Kyle said going to his locker and getting his science book._

_"Do you? "_

_Asked Kenny. For once I stayed quiet and didn't crack a joke. I was interested now. Kyle looked around and gave a deep breath before looking me in the eyes real quick then back at Stan and strongly but softly whispered_

_"Yes."_

_After that, that's all everyone spoke about. People made jokes and comments but didn't really go up to Kyle and make fun of him directly. I guess Garrison opened some minds up.I made my share of jokes but it had got me thinking._

_Am I gay?_

**Present time..**

As you have been told I found out I wasn't completely gay. I still liked boobs. A lot, but I also like dick. I was fine with it, everyone kind of knew I wasn't completely straight. No one ever found out who Kyle liked but I have a feeling Stan knows or knew,I don't really care Kyle probably doesn't even like the dude anymore...

Lately I have been looking at Kyle differently then I should. I notice his smell,hair,the way his butt looks when he walks in skinny jeans...

I shake my head and walk to lunch.As i'm walking I see Kyle and Kenny and can almost swear I saw a smile on Kyle's face when he sees me coming. Golden hair catches my eye and I turn and look at Annie. She smiles and gives me and saucy wink which I return.I  look up to see Kyle scowling at Annie and as soon as he sees me staring he goes back to his normal quiet and cold self. I walk over and put my arm around Kenny's shoulder. 

" What's up poor boy?"

I ask.

He rolls his eyes and shrugs.

" Nothing we were about to get ready to go to the cafeteria."

He says already walking. I nod and follow. We walk and go buy our food. I buy a chicken salad and Sprite and then head outside to our normal seats outside. Once we get there we sit down and start eating. As we're eating I see Wendy coming towards us angry and Stan yelling at her a few feet away.

" WENDY ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!!"

I turn around to eat but keep listening. Wendy reaches us before Stan can reach her.  

"What's wrong? "

Ask Kyle. I feel her hand on my back and before I know it I am spun around to face her. I raise an eye brow.

"What did I do now?"

I ask. She looks at me and then grabs my face and smashes her lips to mine. Wendy is fairly attractive. She had short black hair that stops at her shoulders and bright green eyes with pale skin. Her body is fit and has a good shape and she has decent size boobs. Before I can react she's pulled away from me and dragged inside. Everyone that is outside is looking at me and I can feel the blush coming onto my cheeks. I look down and see she had put a piece of paper in my shirt pocket. I take it out and unfold it to read it.

_Eric,_

_As you know I am dating Stan... Honestly I am getting bored and need something new and exciting in my life. Stan is cute and all but still has his boy looks and isn't quiet experienced, from what I heard you know how to have a fun time_

_Call me or meet me in the girls bathroom in 20 min._

_2249821134 ;)_

 

The paper is snatched from my hands and I see Kyle read it over with a angry look on his face. He quickly looks up at me and says

 

"You're not going to see her, right?"

I scoff.

"Of course I am! Have you seen Wendy she's hot as hell! "

He looks at me still red and flushed with anger. Cute.

I shake my head slightly trying to get rid of thoughts like that.

" You can't do that! That's Stan's girlfriend! Friends just don't steal other friends girlfriend's Cartman!"

I roll my eyes and get up ready to find Wendy.

"He had no problem stealing my girlfriend back in Sophomore year. "

Kyle gets up and stomps his foot like a 5 year old getting his favorite toy taken away. 

" Your girlfriend was a slut and you knew it! "

I smirk and turn around

" And what is Wendy? A slut."

I walk away and make it into the school. We still have 45 mins of lunch break plus I have another 45 min study hall after this with Kyle,Wendy,and Kenny. I'm walking towards the girls bathroom when someone grabs my arms and tugs me towards the janitor closet. Thinking it's Wendy I don't fight back. I can tell this persons small and has a slim figure. We get into the janitors closet and I turn around to kiss Wendy when I see its Kyle. 

Blushing I back away immediately.

"What the hell Kyle! "

" Shhhhh "

He tells me. I open my mouth to ask what the hell he's doing again but before I can his lips are on mine. I freeze not believing any of this. Kyle finds my hands and puts them around his waist while he puts his hands around my neck.

Kyle.

Kyle Broflovski is kissing me.

The same Kyle that used to say at least 5 times a day that he hated me.

I pull away and look at him. He immediately blushed. His lips were wet and red and his green eyes huge staring up at me making him look 'innocent'. 

" I guess I should explain.... "

Say's Kyle. I nod not trusting my voice. I shift uncomfortably at the feelings of my pants getting tighter.

" I like you." 

He said, his hands going tighter around my neck. I opened my mouth but he shushes me rubbing his lips against my chin.

" It all started in 6th, I was confused back then and that's when you started to change. You got fitter and started caring about your looks. I didn't think much of it though, but then It just started progressing from there. I noticed more about you and always found myself thinking of you. I started to become jealous of you dating and hated when people like Annie spoke about your fun "times" together... I really like you Cartman. I understand if you don't like me back."

I stood there speechless. Of all people to have feelings for me romantically Kyle would be last the last person I would guess. I looked at Kyle then leaned in and kissed him. I mean I could try. I know it could be a bumpy ride but if Kyle has the balls to say something like this to me, I'm going to have bigger ones and go on head first into this.

The kiss started slow and passionate but then lead to hot and steamy. My hands traveled up his shirt rubbing everywhere. Whimpers and moans came out from the both of us. I pulled away smirking.

"Someone was jealous? "

I said feeling cocky when I remembered the whole Wendy situation.

"Shut up..."

He said blushing before leaning in for another kiss.


	2. Kyle's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that feelings are out in the open can Eric work with Kyle's possessive attitude?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided to add another chapter to this story and make it a Kyman series! Thanks for the people who left Kudos and the one person who commented it meant soooo much and your the reason why i decided to write more! <3 Feel free to point out mistakes so I can fix them if I don't spot them. Thanks again for reading!

**Eric's POV**

This thing with Kyle has been going well so far. I still can't believe that just 3 1/2 weeks ago he confessed his feelings for me. Yeah, I guess I was starting to develop something for Kyle. I'm still not sure if it was purely sexual or romantically. I mean for being 17 in high school Kyle looks great. Smooth skin everywhere, not one bit of acne on his face or body. He doesn't have a lot of hair on his body either, not like Butters who has almost next to none except on his head. Kyle has a little bit of dark red hair on his arms and legs and a little on genitals. He has nice features to. Unlike most gingers he doesn't have bright orange hair. His hair is almost red, like a really dark auburn that contrast great with his bright green eyes and soft pink pouty lips and pale skin. He also has such a great body. slim but toned. Perfect for me, and lets not forget his ass. Nice,firm,and big enough that I can grab a handful. 

Like I said, Kyle looks great. He's my type slim,petite,and has soft features. Almost doll like. But his features are not the only thing I like about him. Unlike everyone else who I've ever fought or tried to manipulate, it's never worked on Kyle. He always fought back just as hard. Was always quick with comebacks and had his own ways to get me back. He has never been boring like the others. He always manages to capture my attention...

I guess it was a little bit of both,but now that i'm in a actual relationship my feelings are bound to grow. 

I opened my car door and put the keys in. I was getting to school a little early today Wendy texted me asking to talk. After that day her and Stan broke up leaving him broken hearted and crying like a baby to Kyle. Even though we we're dating Kyle was still Stan's super best friend and _had_ to be there for him as Stan drank out his feelings and cursed the world out.

Almost everyone at school knew Kyle and I started a thing together so I doubt she was wanting to purse her old request.

Kyle made it known when Annie came to me at lunch and sat on my lap and started going off on how I should join her and a few of her friends who were going to Florida for spring break about a week ago.

_**Flashback** _

_Annie was rubbing her hands all over my chest and arms and shoving her boobs in my face and her country accent that used to drive me crazy was a little stronger then normal. Any other day before that I wouldn't have minded and not think twice about saying yes, but now that Kyle and I had a thing I was a bit nervous. I kept my hands to myself and tried my best to be civil toward her. She kept talking over me and was starting to get a bit annoying. I was about to snap but Kyle beat me to it._

_" Sorry Annie but **MY BOYFRIEND** and I have plans spring break,go be a whore elsewhere. "_

_Annie stopped talking and turned to look at Kyle._

_" **Boyfriend**?"_

_She questions a pissed off Kyle who was turning red._

_"Yes, **boyfriend**. "_

_He said keeping eye contact. I didn't really understand what was going on here so sat back trying to nudge Annie off me. She huffed and crossed her arms and turned to me pouting her lips._

_" When you want some real fun you know where to find me. "_

_She gave me a big sloppy kiss on the cheek purposely leaving her bright red lipstick print on there. She walked away swaying her hips causing several students to turn their heads. I looked back at Kyle who was one second away from steam coming out of his ears. Kenny was staring at us with a 'wtf' expression on his face and Stan was to busy wallowing in self pity to have even paid attention to what just happened. I took my phone out and looked at my cheek. Her lip print was sitting there big and proud. I cursed and was about to start rubbing it off when Kyle grabbed my arm and started tugging me towards the building._

_"Kyle? H- Hey is everything alright?"_

_I questioned nervous. I didn't really want to start an argument now but he seemed mega pissed off. We made it to the boys bathroom and he looked under the stalls to check if anyone was there. Once he saw it was just us he locked the door._

_" What the fuck was that?! "_

_He all but screamed._

_"What? That was NOT my fault! You were right there she came onto me!"_

_He scoffed. My anger and annoyance were already spiking up._

_"But you did nothing to get her off of you or stopped her when she kissed you! "_

_I sighed, this was always our downfall when we started become friends. We would constantly argue and just go back to enemies._

_"What was I suppose to do Kyle?! Push her off me and seem like a prick in front of everyone? I kept nudging her and trying to tell her to get off me but she wouldn't have it! "_

_I said. He glared at me and I saw his eyes glaze over. Knowing Kyle he would wait until one of us have had enough and storms out before he cries. Guilt crashed over me when I saw that he was close to tears. I sighed knowing I was going to have to apologize even if it killed me._

_"Look, i'm sorry if it seemed like I did nothing to stop her or get her off me but I just didn't want to seem like a douche in front of everyone and push her onto the floor. Plus her kiss meant nothing. I prefer yours much more. "_

_I said stepping closer to him and pulling him against me. He sighed and leaned against me._

_"I-I-m sorry to it's just I knew you guys used to have something and I just got jealous.. I know I over reacted..."_

_I smiled and kissed the top of his head._

_' **At least this is out of the way... '**_

_I thought holding Kyle._

_**Flashback Over** _

 

 Now every time anyone even glances at me for to long Kyle latches onto me and glares daggers at them. I never knew Kyle was this... possessive. Yes I would be pissed off if everyone was checking out my baby and making comments, but Kyle takes it to another level. I understand the Annie thing with the touching and kissing but the people who do glance or look don't even make any direct moves and he's ready to rip their heads off. I think gym is the worst though. Before Kyle I had several fuck buddies. Annie,Red,Bebe,Allie Nelson,Heidi,Gary,and the really hot vampire chick. I think her name was Bloodrayne. Well Gary was one of the few guys I still played with that goes to South Park High. 

No matter what he says about being a Mormon he changed. Yes he still quite nice and good looking with the soft gold hair and bright blue eyes. He is the perfect twink but just wasn't for me. He was to submissive for my liking and a bit sneaky...

_**Flashback** _

_Gym was my last period so I usually had time to take a shower before going home._

_The locker room was mostly cleared except for a couple of people. Kyle  was waiting for me by the door drying his hair, we were suppose to go home together. I was finishing up  when I heard yelling._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!"_

_I heard Kyle yell. I heard a scoff and Gary's voice._

_"Please, I don't see why you're getting all mad you two are bound to break up in a few days and he'll come crawling back to me like he always does."_

_I turned off the showers and wrapped a towel around my waist._

_"That doesn't give you the right to jack off to MY BOYFRIEND in the shower! I don't care what you think!"_

_Kyle yelled. Kyle was red and obviously pissed off while Gary was smirking looking calm and collected._

_"Please Kyle,look at you. Eric's partners have always been curvy,sexy,and popular. What do you think he see's in you? You have way to big of hips for a guy,bright red hair that cab't be tamed,huge nose! Not to mention are way to possessive and insecure. Eric likes confidence something you lack greatly. He probably just wants to get into your pants then dump you. If you really think about it i'm helping you from a huge heart break."_

_Gary said staring up at Kyle with his big blue eyes. Kyle can be seen as a twink at 5'5 with a slim figure and huge butt, but Gary beats him at a long run. Gary is the model twink standing at 5'3 big pouty pink lips,swimmers body,blonde hair that sits perfectly styled, and good taste in clothes. I could tell Gary hit Kyle in a weak spot as the tears threatened to fall out. Kyle took a step forward ready to hit Gary when I came in._

_"Gary I think it's time you go. "_

_I said. I saw his eyes widen as he turned around. He pouted at me ran and put his arms around me._

_"B-But Eric... What happened to us? We used to be so great together. "_

_He said looking up at me pouting and making his eyes bigger. I scoffed and brushed him off me._

_"There was no us. And what ever we did have was in the past, it's done with Gary go home. "_

_I said glaring at him. His eyes hardened and he looked for something to say. He came up with noting and turned to Kyle and glared._

_"Fine but when you get bored of this one you know where to find me. "_

_He said grabbing his backpack and walking out dramatically._

_I turned to Kyle and saw him wiping his tears not wanting to cry in front of me. I said nothing as I grabbed him and pulled him to me. I could feel him shake with silent sobs. I sighed and rubbed his back._

_Gary got to him good...._

**_Flashback Over_ **

Kyle's been a bit odd over the past few days. I know it had something to do with Gary but he refused to talk. He still glared daggers at anyone who glanced at me for more then 5 seconds and clung onto me everywhere but I noticed he lost some weight,hasn't been eating right,and just isn't his usual self. 

I drove into the school parking lot and walked to a bench I saw Wendy sitting on. I sat next to her and no one said anything for a few moment.

" I screwed up didn't I? "

She asked looking at me. She still looked beautiful with her short black hair to her shoulders curled,grey cardigan over a white tank top and dark blue skinny jeans and brown boots. She looked beautiful but tired. She had big dark circles under her eyes and she just looked plain stressed.

I said nothing.

" I don't know why but I thought you could help. Stan and I had been having relationship problems for a few weeks now. I spoke to Bebe about it and she said I need a man. Someone experienced and overall more mature then Stan. I don't know why but I listened to her and now I screwed up. She recommended you saying we would be good together, that we were both smart and hard headed. I guess my experiment didn't work though.. "

She said looking down. I sighed. I may be an asshole at times and yes, Wendy may be a bitch but i'm feeling a bit nice now so I might as well try and help. She has helped me over the years with small things so I might as well pay her back.

" Yeah you did fuck up. "

I said bluntly. She jumped and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"But it happens in relationships. I know this is going to sound cheesy but if you really love him go for it. Apologize, tell him why you did what you did. Bebe's a whore and has never been in a proper relationship never take advice from her. When Stan gets here in a few go and ask talk, drag him to a closet if needed but i'm sure once you guys talk it out things will work out. "

I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled a genuine smile at me. Something that I haven't gotten in years from her and hugged me. I hugged her back being nice and was about to pull away when I heard a familiar yell.

" I KNEW IT! "

Yelled Kyle looking again pissed. I sighed.

'Great...'

I thought. He glared daggers at us then stalked off into the school. I excused myself from Wendy and went running after Kyle. He ran into the boys bathroom and locked the door. I cursed and looked at the time. 7:30 am. School started at 8 meaning he was here for morning tutorial or something. I ran to Mr. Mackey's room and stole the key. I went back to the bathroom and unlocked the door hearing him crying. 

I sighed feeling guilty wanting to resolve the problem. I know he had problems with confidence already not to mention the whole Gary thing hit him pretty hard. I guess it kind of did look bad that I was hugging Wendy alone in the school parking lot after the whole thing between us. I locked the door behind me making Kyle look up. His eyes harden and he put his head back down saying

"Get.Out.Fatass. "

That one stung...

I sat beside him.

"Kyle I know that might of not looked right but I wasn't doing anything with her. Wendy just needed to talk to me about Stan and had no one else. Bebe didn't give her very good advice and she thought it might be awkward between you and her right now so she came to me. Kyle you have to trust me here and speak to me I'm trying to have patience but I've been known to have very little of that... "

I said grabbing him and making him look at me. His eyes filled with tears again and he looked away.

"Why do you like me? "

He asked after a few minuets of silence. 

"Huh?"

I asked. He sighed. 

"Why? Why me.You have people like Bebe with huge boobs,or someone like Annie with her sweet accent and nice body. Or even Gary the perfect twink wanting to be in your pants. But you choose me. Boring Kyle with messy red hair and a bad nose and hips to big for my body."

He said staring up at me. I smiled and grabbed his face.

"Kyle I picked you for those reasons. Your you. Not boring. Unique unlike all the crazy people at school. You put up a fight against me and keep me on my toes. You stand out against all the rednecks in town and make life a bit more interesting. That's why I chose you. "

I said looking at him. He smiled and his eyes watered again but I don't think they were from hurt this time. I leaned in and kissed him making sure he knew why I chose him over everyone else...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again eh. I don't know why but it's always the ending for me that I don't like. I might change it. Again feel free to point out mistakes and thanks for reading sorry if it was a bit crappy.


	3. Fall Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall Dance is coming up and Kyle's a bit nervous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I'm sad this is one of my favorite things I've ever written ;( I am making this part 1 of my new Kyman series though so no worries. I'm still debating if I should make the stories connect, I was thinking if they do connect part 2 would be in collage and part 3 will be when they are adults (26). If not then I will continue this in high school. Comment what would would like if you plan to continue reading. Thanks for reading :3

**Kyle's POV**

To be honest when I started dating Eric I was worried and nervous. I knew Eric was no saint. It was a well known fact that he had slept around and had multiple fuck buddies which were all good looking, like Gary for example. He was the model twink and would do anything for Eric. 

I was nervous that Eric would get bored. While all his buddies were experienced and knew what they were doing, I was plain old Kyle Broflovski, an inexperienced 17 year old virgin with crazy red hair and huge nose and hips. I didn't want Eric to get bored or annoyed with me. He could easily leave me and go back to Bebe or Annie, hell with a little determination he could probably get anyone he wanted.

Gladly he reassured me that he wanted this relationship and that he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Stan and Wendy got back together a few days after the talk Eric and Wendy had. I don't really know the details but Stan told me he just had to work on some things with Wendy. 

Eric and Stan were at football practice after school until 7 now. They were trying to get into state finals or championships, something like that so these practices were important. Instead of 1 study hall a day they got 2-3 depending on their classes. 

Since Eric was busy I decided to go tux shopping with Butters and Clyde. Butters was going with Kenny which shocked no one because it was so obvious on how they wanted each other. Clyde was going with Craig and Tweek. I really didn't want to know how their relationship worked so I didn't ask for any details. He was giving Craig and Tweek alone time so he decided to come shopping with us.

We hopped into my car and started driving to the mall. I was happy to be going with Eric, I mean its kind of surprising how we went from enemies to dating for 5 months now. 

" So what do you guys plan on wearing to the dance? "

The dance was this Friday and it was Wednesday so we kind of had to get this done today.

" I think i'm going to wear a pink suite! "

Said Butters. I smiled, that seemed exactly liked Butters. Butter's looks screamed innocence. He had big light brown eyes and light blonde hair that he shaved on the sides and was always styled neatly on top.

" I think i'm going to go in a green suite. "

Green suited Clyde. Over the years Clyde lost the extra weight he carried by playing baseball. He was slim and tallish standing at 5'9. An inch taller then Tweek. I wouldn't say he was a twink but he was close.

" What are you wearing Kyle? "

Butters asked looking at me with his big brown eyes. I shrugged.

" I'm not sure, I would say black but it doesn't match my hair and green isn't really my color anymore... "

I said. He nodded and stared at me. 

" I think you would look good in navy blue or champagne.... "

Said Butters. I nodded.

" I'll look for some suits those colors at the mall. "

He smiled then turned on the radio.

As we were driving I was thinking. Things have been going real good with Eric and I. I don't get majorly jealous now and we've gone all the way already more than once. I wanted to pop the L word, but I just didn't know when. I've been wanting to say it for 2 weeks now but I've been really nervous. This is the longest relationship Eric has ever been in. I don't know if he would be able to handle it. I sighed and parked the car. The sooner we get this done with the sooner I can think of how to break out the word.

We walked into the mall and decided to head towards the food court first to get an after school snack. We chose Taco-bell and got tacos and slushies. When we were done Butters dragged us to his favorite suite shop. He then proceeded to throw suites at me and Clyde in the colors we asked for. Clyde had 6 suites in his arms in different shades of green and I had about 8 suites in navy and champagne.

" Hurry and try them on so I can see! "

Said Butters clapping his hands. He pushed us into dressing rooms then went to go find his suite. I sighed and started undressing. I hated this part about shopping, trying on the clothes was my least favorite part. 

After about 2 1/2 hours of trying on clothes and finding them we all had our suites. Butters chose a light pink and white suite that fit him just right. Clyde chose a dark green and black suite that matched his skin tone perfectly and I stuck with a dark navy and light blue suite. We paid and then Butters dragged us to get hair cuts and shoes. 

After another hour at the mall we were driving home. I dropped Butters and Clyde off at their houses and then went home. I was tired and just wanted time to think about how to pop ' I love you' to Eric. I took a shower and put my suite and shoes in my closet. 

I then laid down on my bed and got comfortable in my sheets. This whole thing was frustrating me. I wasn't sure about this subject with Eric. I had no doubt he liked me,but I wasn't sure about love. This was Eric's first serious relationship and I wasn't sure how fast or how slow he wanted to take things. I was still debating if I should say it first or wait for him to be comfortable enough to say it. 

Groaning I turned over and decided just to see how the dance goes. If the night went well I would tell him if not just wait...

 

 

*** Skip To Friday ***

 

I kissed Eric goodbye before he went to football practice. My stomach fluttered with butterflies as I walked to my car. This was the day I promised myself I would say the words. I was nervous as hell to the point where I was shaking slightly. This could go three ways with Eric.

 

1\. He could be happy and say it back

2\. He could brush it off and pretend nothing was said

3\. He can realize this is a deep commitment and leave

 

Eric is unpredictable. You never know how he can react to anything. I had trouble driving home with my nerves. My hand where shaking and I felt nauseous. After getting home about 25 minuets later, I went straight to my room. I threw my backpack down and just sat down. Running my fingers through my hair I calmed myself down. After a few minuets of just sitting around I got up and checked the time.

_4:23 PM_

Clyde and Butters said they would come over around 5. The dance started at 7:30 and finished at 10:00. Taking a deep breath I forced myself not to think about it. I decided to eat and take a shower to pass time. Quickly I ate some pizza my mom ordered for Ike and I before she left to shop and then went to go take a shower. By the time I was done with my shower and had half my suite on the doorbell rung.

I yelled for Ike to open it while I got dressed. While I was tying my light blue tie Clyde and Butters walked in. Butters squealed about how cute I looked while Clyde nodded in agreement while getting changed. Once we were all done I started drying my hair making sure it wasn't wild and to curly. Once it was tamed I let Butters take over my dresser while Clyde fixed himself up in my bathroom.

Butters actually decided to wear makeup to the dance. I had to hold in my laugh because I knew I would only hurt his feelings. He wasn't going heavy but it was obvious he had some on. I had to admit he looked good though.

Once we were all done we decided to head to the dance after my mom pestered us about safety and checked my overnight back for condoms. I had told her I was spending the night at Stan's because I knew she would never let me sleep over at Eric's even though she doesn't know we're dating. 

When we all got to the dance we said quick goodbyes and went to find our dates. I spotted Eric by the punch bowl and quickly gave him and kiss and hug. He smiled and that's when the words 'I love you' popped up in my mind. Panic quickly came over me but I pushed it down.

_' You can do this Kyle... '_

I reminded myself. I grabbed Eric's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

 *****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  


I was around 9:30 and almost everyone was a little tipsy. Someone had spiked the punch bowl and put some heavy stuff in there. Eric wasn't to bad. He was walking fine and I knew he would be able to remember everything tomorrow. I had a little buzz but I wasn't bad at all. I hated alcohol so I only had a few sips of punch.

I was currently slow dancing with Eric when I knew I had to say it. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I leaned back a bit.

**_One...._ **

**_Two........_ **

**_Three........_**.. 

" I Love You Eric! "

I said looking into his eyes. Panic and nausea swept over my body and I could already start to feel myself shaking. His face kept a blank look making my fears bigger but they all went away when I saw a smile.

Not the typical Eric Cartman smile that showed smugness and manipulation but a true smile.

And that's how I knew everything was going to be great between us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again please tell me if any corrections are needed I would highly appreciate it! :3  
> I plan to write a short Kyman story after this while you guys comment what you would like. PLEASE COMMENT I WRITE THIS STUFF FOR YOU GUYS!!!
> 
> Thanks again :)

**Author's Note:**

> Not the exact ending I was looking for, might go back and fix it later... Thank you for reading though! :*


End file.
